Owe You
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Before they were even going out, Koizumi needs a favor from our favorite midget. What happens when it turns into more? Will a romance blossom between the two?
1. Chapter 1

Koizumi leaned over the toilet and dry heaved for the third time in the last fifteen minutes.

She felt awful, and barely had enough energy to make it between her bed and the bathroom in between the crippling vomiting episodes.

She groaned as she toppled over sideways, exhausted. Koizumi had absolutely no clue where she picked up the bug from, but it was something nasty...

Shuffling to her feet with more groans, she took a drink from a cup of water beside the sink and immediately spewed it back down the drain. She couldn't keep anything down, it just came right back up again.

Koizumi knew that was bad, she should go to the hospital...

That was her last coherent thought before she was on the ground again, her vision going black.

...

When Koizumi woke again, it was to the sound of her phone ringing. She stumbled out of the bathroom and grabbed her cell from where she left it on her bed.

"H'lo?"

_"Yo, Amazon. it's Otani"_

"What do you want?"

_"You sound terrible"_

"Thanks"

_"Hey listen. I need the homework assignment for today"_

"Chapter 36 with an essay"

_"Cool, bye"_

_

* * *

_

As Otani closed his phone, he wondered why Koizumi was so spaced out. She didn't even tease him for losing the homework. Something must be wrong...

His forehead creased as he hit the number buttons.

Meanwhile, Koizumi had to make another dash for the bathroom as her stomach spasmed violently.

She groaned and laid on the bathroom floor, only to sit up again as her phone buzzed, signalling that she had received a text.

_From: Otani_

_You okay?_

Koizumi flopped back down and texted him back, her eyes shutting.

...

Otani anxiously snapped open his phone the second it buzzed.

_From: Koizumi_

_ I'm really sick_

Some random shiver of panic shot down his spine. I mean, he didn't like her or anything, but if she was really sick, then someone should take care of her...right?

He was about to text her back when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID.

Koizumi.

"Hello?"

_"O-Otani...I need to ask you a-a favor"_

"What is it?"

_"Can you take me to the hospita- ughhh" _Otani felt another stab as Koizumi groaned in pain. He could hear the tears in her voice.

"I'll be there in five"

With that, he hung up.

* * *

Koizumi shut her phone and winced in pain. The ache in her stomach had intensified to a returning cramp, making it almost impossible to move.

Slowly, she moved down her hallway to the front door, practically falling headlong when she opened the door. It was raining out, and she didn't have a coat. Oh well.

She sat down in an effort to calm her spinning head, and leaned against the door.

Without knowing it, she fell asleep.

"Koizumi" Otani's voice jolted her awake. She looked around to see Otani wheeling his bike up to the porch.

* * *

Otani walked his bike up to Koizumi's house, surprised at how...sick she looked. Her face was pale with huge dark circles under her eyes, and she looked much thinner.

"Hop on" He said over the noise of the rain. Koizumi struggled to her feet and stepped off the porch, wobbling uncertainly. Otani noticed she didn't have a jacket on.

He climbed off his bike and walked over, taking off his own jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Then, they were off, leaving a trail of water behind them.

While Otani pedaled, he wondered why he was being nice to her. I mean, come on. She wasn't usually nice to him, but then again, she was sick, so he could cut her some slack.

HIs train of thought was interrupted by Koizumi tapping his back to get his attention.

"What do you want, can't you see i'm trying t-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw that Koizumi's face had gone a sickly shade of green. He the brakes on his bike and Koizumi leaped off, launching herself behind a bush.

Otani waited for a good five minutes until she finally emerged from behind her bush, looking like she was going to pass out.

Slowly, she climbed on the back of the bike, and leaned into him. Otani decided that he could go a little faster, Koizumi was getting worse.

By the time they got to hospital, Koizumi was shivering, even with his jacket on. She got off the bike and swayed a little on the curb. She thanked him and started up the stairs to the emergency room.

"Hey Koizumi" Otani called, wheeling his bike to meet her. She turned back to him.

"Do you have someone meeting you here?" He asked. It would be kinda stupid to leave a sick girl alone at the hospital.

Koizumi shook her head. "My parents are in Hokkaido on a business trip, and they took my brother with them"

Otani looked at her warily.

"I'll be fine, I owe you for the ride"

With that, she turned and went the rest of the way up the stairs and through the door.

Otani stood there for a second, then pushed his bike away down the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

Risa walked up tot the admittance desk and gave the receptionist her name. The nice lady took pity on her when she explained that her parents were away.

"Is there anyone who you can call to keep you company?" She asked kindly.

"N-" Koizumi started to answer, but was interrupted by someone.

"I'm here for her" Otani said, striding over.

The receptionist hid a smile, but directed the two of them to sit down.

Otani helped Koizumi over to a seat, letting her lean on him.

"You know, you didn't have to do this" She said weakly.

"Nah, you need someone to keep you company" He replied.

They sat in silence for a good fifteen minutes, before her name was called, and a nurse led her into the hall.

She was led to a room, and told to change into a hospital gown. The nurse left, and Otani just stood there, against the wall.

"Ummm, Otani. I have t-to change" Koizumi said, blushing.

"Yeah" He replied, looking bored.

"That means that I have to take off every-"

Otani was out of the room before she even finished her sentence. She smiled faintly to herself and pulled the gown over her head, sitting on the hard bed.

The nurse and Otani came back in after a couple minutes and the nurse proceeded to do some tests, then left.

Koizumi sat in her bed, starting to feel dizzy again.

"O-Otani, can you get me that bucket over there?" She mumbled. He brought it, and set it next to the bed. Within seconds, it was in use again as Koizumi heaved stomach acid.

The nurse came back in and gave her some pills which she immediately threw up again into the bucket.

"We're going to have to do an IV" The nurse said, and Koizumi whitened even more.

"Will you help me hold her down?" The nurse asked Otani, who took one of her arms and pinned it down as she started to panic.

"Koizumi, calm down, you're going to hurt yourself" Otani said to her in a calming tone. Risa was slightly taken aback, she had never heard him use that tone of voice before.

The nurse started to put the needle in her other arm, and Koizumi started to hyperventilate.

"It doesn't hurt that much, just calm down" Otani said, his eyes staring straight into hers. Koizumi relaxed, and then the pain was gone.

"It looks like a bad case of flu" The nurse said.

"You need the IV because you can't keep anything down. You're going to stay here tonight, so I would suggest you have someone bring anything you need"

Koizumi thanked the nurse. Otani stood and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Koizumi asked. Was he going to abandon her now?"

"I'm going back to your place to get stuff for you. What do you want?"

"Jeans, t-shirt, sweater, toothbrush, ipod and the bunny next to my bed"

Otani nodded, then left.

Koizumi sighed and rolled over. It was odd. Why was Otani being so nice to her? It was way out of character for him, usually he just insulted her, and she yelled back.

She took her phone off of her nightstand and texted her mom. Still pondering Otani.

* * *

Next chapter: Otani searches for Koizumi's stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Otani opened the door to Koizumi's bedroom, suddenly quite embarassed to be there.

Her room was surprisingly clean, the way she acted, you would think she was some sort of slob.

There were pictures on the wall, stuffed animals in one corner and on the bed, posters of umibozu on the walls, and various bunny paraphernelia decorating every surface.

Opening her closet doors, Otani found that most of her coats and sweatshirts were hung on a rack, and the rest of the clothes were stored in a small bureau. He yanked a sweatshirt off it's hook and tossed it in a backpack he found hanging on a hook on the inside of the closet door, and started to open the bureau's drawers.

His first find made him nearly fall over from sheer shock. Apparently her first drawer was her feminine drawer, so he shut his eyes and grabbed a couple things before slamming the drawer shut as hard as he could.

After going through all the other drawers, Otani had assembled the backpack's contents, and only had to grab the stuffed bunny of Koizumi's bedide table before he was out the door and down the street.

As he made his way back to the hospital, Otani stopped at a stoplight to cross the street, and a street vendor selling flowers caught his eye.

Why not?

Otani bought a red carnation and continued on, a sudden urge to skip taking over his feet. What the heck was going on with his brain today? Deciding he was just crazy, Otani hopped up the hospital stairs and made his way to Koizumi's room.

He hummed a random tune as he walked down the halls, then stopped at Koizumi's room and opened the door.

It was completely empty, the bed stripped of sheets, the monitors unhooked.

"ACKK!" Otani yelled, backing up so fast he almost hit a nurse. Did Koizumi die?

"Are you looking for Miss Koizumi?" The nurse asked as he backed up into a wall. Otani squeaked something unintelligible, and the nurse took it as a yes, and started to walk down the hall, Otani tottering along behind her.

They walked in silence down some more halls before the nurse led him to another brown wood door.

"This is it" She said. Otani didn't move, only stared at the door. The nurse watched him for a second, then opened the door before giving him a weird look.

Otani shut his eyes as he walked in, afraid he would see Koizumi's mummified body laying on a table... Mutilated beyond repair, beheaded, sha-

"Otani?"

Otani opened his eyes to see Koizumi sitting on the edge of her bed, and almost fainted.

"Otani?" Koizumi said as he stumbled to regain his balance.

"They...They moved your room, and mrpgheldgrr" Otani said, looking at his feet.

"Say what?" Koizumi asked, a frown creasing her face.

"I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Otani yelled, dropping the backpack and hugging her as tight as he could.

"...What?" Was all Koizumi could say.

After a few seconds, Otani still showed no signs of letting go.

"Um, Otani... You can get off me"

"..."

"Otani?"

"..."

Koizumi shook her head and wound up her fist, punching the side of his head so hard he flopped to the floor.

"Owww, what the hell Koizumi?" Koizumi only glared.

"You were hugging me"

Otani's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, and he slumped to the floor from sheer shock of what his body had done from lack of brain.


End file.
